


Tie Breaker

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Series: The Voyager [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Molly just wanted a piece of love...she found it with the wrong man.





	Tie Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: This follows "Recruitment," so you might enjoy this more if you read that first.

Molly's smart

(duh, she's her father's daughter)

But she sees the little **g_a_m_e**

Playing out between her boys

 _Theo_ **&** _Michael_ …

*they ought to get a life*

but she can't tell them

**t h a t**

She…

 _does_ love them both

HOWEVER

this is starting to become

_i-n-s-u-f-f-e-r-a-b-l-e_

* * *

She knew Theo

first

(well, yes, that does have its advantages)

He _is_ & forever _will be_

handsome **clever** likeable **sweet** (even if only to her)

He should've been _smarter_ ,

the "shrewd" twit

She could see his advances from a mile

a~w~a~y

&& she kind of liked it…

but not as he liked it

* * *

Michael was a breath of fresh

REALITY

compared to the former

where Theo **contemplated**

Mike learned

where Theodore _wished_

Michael saw cold

hard

_**f.a.c.t.s** _

& actually, Molly thought there

_might've_

been a small chance with him

—YET—

he was too caught up

in not being

_bested_

by his new best mate

when he should've **seen** Molly couldn't return Theo's affections

"But really, Michael

I can't return y_o_u_r_s

 _ **either**_ "

* * *

Oh, how quickly the tides

CHANGE

Molly had one **hell** of a time

with her next case

—Obliviators—

—Unspeakables—

—those who Control Magical Creatures—

&& so she got her first t_a_s_t_e

of handling the

_**p;r;e;s;s** _

even if he wasn't anything more than a

temp

(really a _slave_ )

* * *

He was actually as repulsive as they came

selfish **git**

 **insincere** troll

perceptible buffoon

… _supposed_ to be by that

Indianwoman's

side

instead of

h*E*c*K*l*I*n*G Molly

Because if there's one thing

Molly can't

 **s-t-a-n-d** ,

(more so than Theo&Mike's _petty_ rivalry)

it's someone like Smith

who is so for himself 'n' the truth that he's brutally

h/o/n/e/s/t

* * *

It's a challenge

(that's how _she_ sees it)

Zacharias is so

 **selfish** conceited **arrogant** —

u_n_p_r_e_d_i_c_t_a_b_l_e

it keeps her on her toes &&

makes her heart race &

her face **burn**

 **& &** it's such a shocking contrast to what

she's known

 _She_ chases after _him_

(much to Miss Parvati Patil's void of delight)

But at least he's a little

 _ **hooked**_ _,_ too

Theo&Mike can protect her all they want

In the end, only her

_m i n d_

needs a safe haven—

& that's with **Zach**

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm. I feel the need, at this point, to point out that Molly isn't sleeping around or a slut. She has merely been looking for love…though it stands to be seen if she'll find that with Zacharias. For that answer, continue on to "Just One Mistake."
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2017 note: Oh, yes, things got a bit melodramatic with this series of FVs. XD I liked how Mols didn't want to fall in love with Theo or Michael right away, tho—she rly did enjoy their friendship. However…well, read the rest of the series to find out. ;] This also borrowed a bit, idea-wise, from ch4 of Mew's Every Flavor Fics, jsyk.


End file.
